Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions for treating a textile, methods of preparing such compositions, and textiles treated with such compositions.
Description of Related Art
Textiles such as nylon, leather, and the like must be treated to withstand moisture, sunlight, and other external conditions. For instance, strands of nylon material can be used to form sporting equipment such as the pocket of lacrosse sticks. As a result, the nylon material is subjected to moisture and other external conditions. If left untreated, the nylon material will become brittle, shrink, and/or tear. As such, nylon and other textile materials must be treated or coated to prevent deterioration.
Products currently applied to textile materials are messy, require a labor intensive process, and/or require constant application. These products are also incapable of both strengthening and permanently enhancing the elasticity of textile materials. For example, in the specific case regarding the pocket of a lacrosse stick, a new pocket must be broken in to have the right depth and shape. However, current products used to treat lacrosse pockets require a labor intensive process that can take hours. Further, lacrosse pockets are frequently replaced or “re-strung” using a new piece of nylon textile. Currently there is no product to treat the new textile material—to soften, strengthen, and elasticize it—to facilitate the stringing process. Thus, current textile conditioning products, such as those used for treating pockets of lacrosse sticks, have various drawbacks.
A need, therefore, exists for compositions that can be used to treat textile materials that overcome the various drawbacks of current textile treatment products.